


This I Choose To Do

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Secret Relationship, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Damar makes a decision while secretly in Julian's company.





	This I Choose To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this belated little treat :)

"I think."

Julian looks up from his examination of the nearby, native flora to watch Damar as he comes to some hidden decision that he had been fighting with himself about since secretly joining Julian on his trip.

"What is it, Damar?"

Dark eyes flick towards him as Damar takes a quick sip of their shared canteen before speaking again to share his thoughts.

"Defection, Julian. Not of you to the Cardassians, but for me to you and the Federation. I could offer them some insight perhaps to Dukat's thought process and some of his plans that he has shared with me. However, misleading they conceivably turn out to be."

A slow grin appears on Julian's face as he quickly embraces Damar, ignoring the softly, surprised "oof" that leaves Damar's mouth at the action before he's hugging Julian to his chest in return.

"Oh, I'm so glad, Damar; I've been worried about you ever since the rumors about Cardassia started circulating the station, which is no doubt, that's Garak's doing. Who knows with him and his antics lately."

"Hm.."

He moves to stand beside Damar and takes his hand lightly in his before leaning towards him to whisper even though there was no one around hear their conversation.

"Then you can teach me all ways to notice if Garak's been openly flirting with me since I arrived at the station."

Damar shudders under the onslaught of ministrations by Julian against the sensitive skin on his hand and wrist.

"Gladly."


End file.
